Beginning to End
by EssaTheTwerp
Summary: 55 prompts telling the whirlwind tale of Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin, from the first kiss to the last breath.


Disclaimer: I don't own Victoire, Teddy, or the Harry Potter books.

* * *

><p>1 – Beginning<p>

When she saw him without a shirt, she realized it was the beginning of something wonderful.

2 – Whisper

She whispered to her friend, that there was more to him than met the eye.

3 – Velvet

Her velvet dress made his heart skip a beat.

4 – Two

The two of them were alone, and when he finally asked her on a date she said yes.

5 – Tryst

She knew her family would tease her, so they decided their romance would start as a secret.

6 – Tomorrow

When he didn't kiss her, she told herself there was always tomorrow.

7 – Temptation

Her soft lips had always tempted him, and when she leaned in he took his chance.

8 – Tainted

He was older than her, and he couldn't help but think that he had ruined her innocence.

9 – Sirens

The alarms went off in her head when he pulled away.

10 – Sin

She told him she wanted him, and they almost committed a sin that night.

11 – Satin

The satin scarf was covering her neck, because he had marked her with his love.

12 – Rose

He bought her a rose when he told her he loved her for the first time.

13 – Rings

He asked her to marry him, and when she said yes he slipped a ring on her finger.

14 – Rescue

He told her that he'd always rescue her, because she was his life now.

15 – Paris

He met her family in her favorite place and they loved him.

16 – One

They made love, and became one.

17 – Wish

She wished she knew her life would be this great all along.

18 – Letters

The letter said his grandmother was dying.

19 – Lace

Her lace handkerchief couldn't dry his tears.

20 – Glove

She started wearing his grandmother's gloves, because it made him smile.

21 – Games

The games they played were private and passionate.

22 – Eternity

As she walked down the aisle, he couldn't believe he was hers for eternity.

23 – Dress

The dress she wore was beautiful, but he couldn't wait to rip it off of her.

24 – Courtesan

He punched the man who thought she was a woman of the street.

25 – Clandestine

She didn't tell him when the little stick said _positive._

26 – Chosen

He was chosen for a promotion, and when he came back home with a gift she smiled.

27 – Caress

When she finally told him that a baby was on the way, he caressed her stomach lovingly.

28 – Candlelight

Nine months in, they were eating dinner by candlelight when she felt pain deep inside of her.

29 – Blush

She blushed when he told her their daughter looked just like her.

30 – Beach

The first time they went to the beach as a family, she told him she wanted another child.

31 – Bath

He knew she was pregnant again when she led him to the bath and loved on him.

32 – Noon

When noon came she realized that their second child was on the way.

33 – Tree

The four planted a tree when their daughters were old enough – they were a family now.

34 – Lullaby

She sang her girls a lullaby as they drifted to sleep.

35 – Sick

When he got sick, she wept and prayed for him to get better.

36 – Pride

He beat his disease, and she felt so proud when he opened his eyes and smiled at her.

37 – Mind

She was sad because her body wasn't as it used to be, but he told her he loved her thoughts so much more.

38 – Enthralled

She was enthralled when he came up with a spell, one that worked.

39 – Truth

He told her the truth: that he had always loved her – even before they began to date.

40 – Dance

Their oldest daughter wanted to learn how to dance, so they taught her.

41 – Peace

He was filled with peace as he witnessed the way his wife and children teased each other.

42 – Inside

The first time his daughter got her heart broken, he carried her inside and put her to bed.

43 – Age

As they aged, their children did, too.

44 – Quitting

She wouldn't let her daughters quit, and they became all the more better.

45 – Rules

He shook his son-in-law's hand and told him he'd better look out for his daughter

46 – Year

It only took a year for their littlest girl to meet the man of her dreams.

47 – Picture

They had so many pictures, most of them of grandchildren.

48 – Moderation

They lived alone now, and tried to reminisce in moderation.

49 – Outside

He took her outside when she started slipping away.

50 – Always

He told her they would always be together when she began to cry.

51 – Goodbye

She said her goodbyes quietly, for she knew there was only hours left.

52 – Gentle

Her daughters' gazes were gentle as they looked at their mother.

53 – Together

She and he were together when she passed away, and suddenly a hole had opened in his chest.

54 – End

He spent five days in lonesome misery before succumbing to his own end.

55 – Angel

His family found him smiling, and little did they know it was because he had left at the side of his personal angel.


End file.
